


Swimming lessons

by orphan_account



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Background characters - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Daruk - Freeform, Mentions of Revali - Freeform, Mentions of Urbosa - Freeform, Past Relationship(s), Post Calamity Ganon, Post-Game(s), Swimming, Verbal Link
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 14:13:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11784840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Learning to swim couldn't be that bad, could it?He was wrong.





	Swimming lessons

**Author's Note:**

> I've been aching to write something botw and involving sidon, and I just got this idea. I know Link can swim in game just fine, but I thought this would be fun?? Have some fluff ya nasties
> 
> also unedited because I am Lazy

"What do you  _mean_ you can't swim?"

 

In that moment, the calming sound of the waterfalls of Zora's domain seemed like the most interesting to remain fixated on.  Slumped against his own hand, Link stared off the railing and into the rushing waters below, lips pursed into a small pout and eyebrows knit to form a small frown.  Sidon, the zora prince who the Hylian champion had grown rather fond of over their time together, stood with his jaw gaping open like a fish out of water.  (Which, Link realized, he quite literally  _was._ )

 

The short blond had never really been fond of large areas of water, not that he was  _afraid._  Link couldn't remember if he had forgotten after being asleep for a century, or if he never really could, which the latter seemed to be the case.  The champion never really spoke of his disadvantage, often find that it brought him nothing but plenty of teasing, most of which came from the friends he found in the former champions.

 

Urbosa found it amusing to poke at Link's ponytail as she rambled on about how Gerudo women and Hylians often learn to swim easily, (Link wondered silently if Gerudo even had their feet off the ground in water) even when water was scarce in the desert, it was a wonderful way to cool off.  (Urbosa often laughed at the fact Link might have been 'too small of a voe to last in a Gerudo training pool.)

 

Revali didn't seem to care much on the matter, only bringing it up when he had been asked by Urbosa if any Rito took interest in water.  Some of them did, but most didn't enjoy getting their wings wet when they weren't being cleaned, and typically stayed out of the water.  " _I never thought I'd hear the day I could do something so simple better than the Hylian champion, though._ "  Revali had crooned, brushing his wing over Link's hair with a hum and a pat to the head.  " _It's oh so sweet."_

 

By the time most of the teasing had died down, Link sat with his arms crossed and back turned towards the other champions, finding a distraction in fiddling with his bow string before a rather bonebreaking slap to his back caused him to almost stumble forward onto the ground.  Daruk sat next to the Hylian when he slowly stood up, groaning lightly at the feeling that almost seemed like many body parts had been dislocated, before his sulking began again when the Goron spoke.

 

_"Don't worry, little guy.  You're not the only one who sinks in the water."_

 

Snapping out of his thoughts when a clawed hand waved in front of his face, the blond Hylian stood tall and tilting his head back a little bit farther than he would have liked to look at Sidon.  "Link, I've been speaking to you!  Are you listening, my friend?"  The Zora asked curiously, head tilting to the side as his clawed finger gently poked at his hand on the railing, before he nodded, not really knowing what was said.  "Sorry, I was just lost in thought."  Link confessed, blue eyes scanning the rush of the fast flowing river below in his day dreaming haze.

 

"I  _said_ I want to help you!  Learn how to swim, anyways."  The prince said brightly, causing Link's eyes to snap back towards the Zora, lips parting either to question or protest, before both options were cut off when smooth clawed hands cupped his own and dragged him off, leaving the Hylian to be tugged away while his heels dug into the ground in an attempt to slow him down.

 

"Sidon, wait-- really, it's okay.  Sidon--  _Sidon!"_

 

* * *

 

 

Before Link knew it, his protests had gotten him nowhere but a seat reserved for him at the bank on the edge of the river just outside of the domain, sitting with his knees pulled up to his chest and poking at the mud while chasing away Sidon's hands back into the water with a stick anytime he tried to persuade him into the water.

 

Link knew Sidon was truthful when he spoke of how pushy and unreasonable he could be, but the Hylian didn't mind, often finding it cute.  Most of the time.  "Why did you bring me here?"  Link grumbled out his question, although more disappointed he had to try if he ever wanted to learn how to swim than angry at the Zora.

 

"So you can finally learn how to swim!  It will be wonderful, haven't you ever wanted to try?"  Sidon asked from beyond the bank, having waited in the water for a bit longer than he thought he should, wondering if the sun would set on them both before Link would even dip a single toe into the water.  Going silent, Link thought back to Mipha, and how he had tried to avoid getting into water without any help because he had rejected her help.  But then again..

 

* * *

 

 

"Come on, Link!  It isn't that hard, I promise you."  Mipha had assured Link from the small pool inside of the domain, often used for teaching smaller Zora how to swim and allow them to grow, but the princess decided Link didn't need to know that when she offered to help.  It wasn't too deep, about a foot or so enough that if Mipha kicked her feet, she was swimming rather than trying to find a place to stand from.

 

"Are you sure?  I did promise some of the kids around here that I--"  Link began to speak, gesturing off towards where they came from.  It hadn't been a lie, simply the truth to distract her, before Link was all but swept off his feet when Mipha grabbed for his hands and pulled him down into the shallow end of the pool.  "That's cruel, especially for you."  The blond huffed, sinking back into the water until it came up to his shoulders, the tip of his ponytail dripping from dipping back into the pool.

 

"I truly apologize, Link.  We can start small, just show me how you'd normally try to swim and we'll go from there."  Mipha offered, lips curled into a small smile for reassurance when Link hesitated, before he slowly nodded and held his arms out to wade into deeper water.  Mipha held back soft giggled with the palm of her hand when Link began, trying not to seem cruel at the sight of the champion trying his hardest, but it was just too amusing.

 

What Link considered to be his best style of swimming was very a pitiful doggy paddle, the poor Hylian trying his hardest and failing to keep his head above the water before often sinking until his head bobbed under and Mipha quickly reached for his hands to help him towards the ledge, the blond soaked and pouting as she couldn't help her laughter.  "I'm truly sorry, Link.  Maybe another time, if you'd like?"  Despite his fallen expression, Link agreed.

 

* * *

 

 

When Link had snapped out of his second daydream, he finally stood, taking a few steps closer towards the rapid river and brushing his dirtied and bare foot against the tide.  "That's it, Link!  I believe in you.  Do you wish for any help?"  Sidon asked from his distance, arms reaching out to help Link into the water before he was gently brushed off, the blond shaking his head as he confidently took a step in.  "I'm alright.  I should do this."  Link assured, a small smile on his lips as he began to speak again, before a drastic drop in the bank of the river unnoticed caused the hero to fall and plunge underneath the rapid flowing water.

 

Choking on the water that quickly filled his mouth and nose, Link scrambled for anything to grab onto, anything he could possibly lift himself up with before he was quickly grabbed by strong hands, pulled above the surface by a panicked Sidon as he spluttered and coughed, lungs burning as he inhaled sharply.  "Link!  My hero, I'm so terribly sorry-- are you alright?  This is my own doing, I never should have forced you into this..  I understand if you're angry with me."  Sidon rambled, before Link brought his fist up to his pale white chest and lightly shoved against him to get him to quiet down.  He was alright, and at least he had tried, but he really didn't believe he ever wanted to swim again, at least for the time being.

 

"I'm okay."  Link muttered, pale blue eyes fluttering shut as he leaned against his chest, no longer truly bothered or afraid that he was still in the river, even in strong hands.  He cared for Sidon, and reluctantly agreed to make him happy, but maybe swimming could wait.  They both knew he wasn't Zora, but he was still Link, and Sidon settled down enough to gently rest his head against Link's wet hair.  

 

Swimming could wait, it seemed.  Being in Sidon's arms was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> it's really hard to stay in character with someone who hasn't said a single word in 20 years tbh
> 
> imo it's pretty bad? I came up with the idea late at night and kind of hurriedly pieced it all together, but I hope yall like it


End file.
